Eyes on You
by Hagane
Summary: (fenris x loki) in the midst of destruction, chaos becomes more baldr and fenris finally dares to hope- but who is that guardian angel always watching over her? will she choose to rekindle an old flame, or light that already blazing fire?


_**You can be my brown-eyed beauty**_

_**And I bet you see right through me**_

_**You can do anything to me**_

_**You're so beautiful**_

_**Tonight anything is possible**_

_**You know I just can't get enough of your love**_

_**So give it up**_

_**I've got my eyes on you**_

_**Won't you bring that back to me?**_

_**I've got my eyes on you**_

_**You know where I'm gonna be**_

_**I've got my eyes on you**_

_**And I see you checking me**_

_**I've got my eyes on you**_

_**And I like what I see**_

Jay Sean feat Rishi Rich Project

"Eugghhhhh......" groaned Iris, shifting slightly in her seat, "why is it so hot?"

Her question, directed to no one in particular, remained unanswered. The intense desert heat of the day was stifling any decent attempts at conversation, and was suffocating her slowly. She'd felt close to passing out several times that day already, and it was barely half past noon. She bit her lip as another wave of nausea swept over. 'No,' she thought, 'I must endure like everyone else.' At this, her eyes wandered over to Chaos, who was not surprisingly, slouched next to her in the backseat, eyes blank and staring unfocussed ahead. Trails of perspiration formed on his cloak, which, Iris noted with some amusement, he still had on.

"Chaos?" she began, and immediately had to fight back the urge to throw up. It was taking a huge amount of effort to talk.

"Ugh?" he grunted, not even turning to face her. Iris decided he was probably suffering the heat and made no comment.

"Anou, why don't you take off your cloak?" she suggested instead, eyeing his long, white, thick coat that he'd been given by the grateful citizens of Frontia.

"Too hot..." he managed to reply, "too lazy..."

Iris watched in fascination as a bead of sweat made it way down his left temple, traced the sharp contour of his jaw and finally dripped onto his cloak. Screwing her nose in disgust, she made a mental note to not touch Chaos' coat till it had been sent for cleaning. Her own dress she would have cleaned the next time they reached civilization. It stank something awful, and she was sweating very un-royally in spite of the vast cleavage it exposed. Iris blushed as she glanced at Chaos, wondering if he noticed the moisture layering her breasts. 'No,' she thought, 'probably not. He's too occupied with feeling hot.'

She then turned her attention to the landscape, sighing inwardly. 'If I could have anything right now, I'd wish for a shower.'

Hygiene was the last thing on Chaos' mind as they made their way painfully slow across the plain. The red, barren soil that stretched for miles around looked suspiciously like grounded spices. Perhaps he should ask Loki to stop. It was past noon anyway, and he hadn't eaten all morning.

Chaos opened his mouth to say something, then immediately shut it as he remembered that they were running low on food rations. Still, the hunger pangs were very persistent. Maybe just a little snack...?

"I'm hungry." Iris said flatly, beating him to it.

Chaos squirmed inwardly. Trust Iris to think of food when they were all probably starving.

The two in front apparently hadn't heard as they made no sign of acknowledgement. Either that, or, as Chaos suspected, they pretended not to.

"Fenris, I'm hungry," Iris said again after a while.

It took a while before the other woman replied. "I'm sure you are Iris."

Chaos chuckled quietly as he noted the look of irritation on Iris' face. 'Oh boy,' he thought, almost wiping his hands in anticipation, 'this is gonna be good.'

"When people are hungry, Fenris, they eat," Iris said pointedly, her eyes burning through the back of Fenris' head.

"Yes, I'm certain they do," was the casual response.

Iris growled, much to Chaos' amusement. "Well I'm hungry," she voiced her words slowly, placing emphasis on the feeling that was wreaking havoc in her stomach now.

Fenris didn't reply to that, her eyes focused carefully on the trail ahead. Chaos watched with mounting interest at Iris, his eyes darting back every other minute at Fenris, wondering if she would take the bait.

She didn't. Iris finally snapped.

"Fenris, for kami's sake, look at me when I'm talking to you!" the other willingly obliged, turning her head to look meet her gaze unflinchingly. "I'm hungry, and I want to eat! Can we eat NOW?"

It was more a demand than a question, but it flew over the top of her head as Fenris cocked her head slightly and asked, quite innocently, "Now?"

Chaos had to restrain Iris from throttling her. "Loki can we stop and have lunch?" he directed his question to their driver instead, unsure how Fenris would respond if he asked.

"In a while," was the cool reply.

Loki risked a glance out of the corner of his eye at Fenris who was sitting next to him beneath the shade of the tree. He marveled at how he'd completely missed that teasing nature. His character analysis had never been less than accurate, and he hardly missed anything, being as vigilant as he was. But obviously, there was a first time for everything, and, he supposed, this was it.

Fenris caught his gaze and cracked the tiniest of smiles. She looked at him knowingly, seeming to know what it was that he was thinking. Their gaze held, and would have continued, had Iris not bounced into the scene and called Fenris to dine.

"Itekimasu!" she shouted before diving into her food. Chaos followed suit.

Fenris glanced at her portion, and slowly wrapped it up in cloth to save for later. They were running low on food, and soon enough either Iris or Chaos or even Loki would get hungry. It was better if she kept her share in case...

"You are not eating?" a gentle voice broke into her thoughts.

She glanced up to meet the most intense emerald gaze. "No," she smiled softly, "I'm not hungry."

A flash of emotion surfaced in those depths but disappeared before she could decipher what it was. "It will not do to have you starve," he told her, his eyes still fixed on her.

"Yes," she considered lying to him, but it seemed wrong, somehow. Loki would know, she knew he would, so there was no need to deceive him. Not that she could even if she tried. "In case there isn't enough if they get hungry."

Loki nodded slightly in assent, then in an action that surprised her, handed her half of his share. "Here." He held it out, waiting patiently for her to take the offer. Fenris hesitated, thinking that it was better she not take it, but he gently shoved it into her hands. "Don't think so much."

Fenris nearly laughed aloud. To think someone could tell her what her mind was telling herself! She smiled graciously at Loki, and nibbled on the meat.

"That was the BEST lunch I've had since...since..." Iris paused, thinking for a moment, "oh yes, since we've left the city!"

Fenris chuckled softly at her antics. "We better get moving. It's best if we cover more distance before it gets dark."

"Hah! After a lunch like that, I can take anything!" she boasted, leaping headfirst into their four-wheel-drive.

"They seem to be stranded out in the north western desert, my beautiful lord," Arcana kneeled before her superior, "and your beauty astounds me once again," she added ever so smoothly.

The most indulgent of smiles appeared on that cruel face, lighting it up with an eerie glow. Zenobia allowed her the honour of kissing her hand, her lips quirked up in mild amusement. Arcana would never change- she would flatter her with her lies of praise, and lavish such useless attention upon her, just to get on her good side. 'Well,' she considered, 'I suppose I should reward her for her efforts.'

"My Lady Zenobia, what will you have me do? Baldr gets ever closer to us, and slowly his memories are returning. Fenris Fenrir travels with him, patiently biding her time till he remembers his past. And with them travels the deadliest of assassins, Cross Loki, whose destiny is entwined with theirs. I would suggest an assault now that they are weak, and finish them while they are defenseless."

A slight chuckle was heard as Zenobia bowed her head, her sign of disapproval.

"You don't like my suggestion my lady? Then we needn't follow it through," Arcana added hastily, wanting to avoid any conflicts with her queen.

"No..." she drawled, lifting a finger almost lazily, "it is the perfect time to attack them, but we mustn't finish them off." She gazed fondly at Arcana. "Send some of your beasts. We will cripple them first, before destroying them completely."

Arcana bowed her head almost demurely, hiding the smile of delight that graced her features. "Ah, my lady, your genius never fails to amaze. Forgive me, for suggesting anything otherwise," she rose to her feet and slowly backed out of the throne room, eyes kept focused on the ground. 'Yes, my lady Zenobia, a wonderful plan indeed.'

"It's dark..." Iris' voice trailed in wonder as she gazed with profound interest out the window.

"It's cold too," added Chaos, also watching the passing scenery but with noticeably less interest.

"...un!" Iris agreed half-heartedly, more interested in what Mother Nature had to offer than what the love of her life was saying.

Chaos raised an eyebrow at this sudden...lack of interest. It wasn't like Iris to not jump at every word he said. "Hey," he leaned over, peering over her shoulder, "what'cha looking at?"

"Hmmmm...?" her face pressed to the window, her mouth dropped open slightly as she witnessed the fission of a star- and the blazing trails it created.

"Cool," Chaos quirked. He leaned back into his seat and turned his attention to their silent driver. "Hey Loki, when are we going to stop and rest? My body's aching for a stretch."

"Soon," was the curt reply.

Chaos shrugged and closed his eyes, allowing a restless sort of sleep to take over.

"Chaos? Anou, Chaos?" Fenris whispered, shaking the Rune Knight gently.

Chaos groaned and turned over, swiping her hand aside.

"Ahh..." Fenris straightened, and turned to look helplessly at Loki.

"Take care of Iris, I'll deal with him," he told her, striding over. Fenris nodded, and went to help a sleepy Iris out. She settled her down onto a sleeping bed, and tucked her in. Iris took hold of her hand, and, with her eyes still closed, muttered a grateful 'thanks'.

"You're welcome," Fenris smiled fondly at the younger girl, tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight Iris." Gently, she removed her hand from her clasp and stood up, ready to help Loki with Chaos, who, true to his name, was proving to be difficult to rouse.

"Chaotic, isn't he?" she noted, smiling at Loki.

He shrugged.

"Chaos? Wake up. You're going to get a backache if you sleep the whole night like that," she shook his shoulder gently. He barely moved. "Chaos?" she tried again, this time shaking him harder. An arm reached out from next to her and hit the sleeping Knight hard across the jaw. Startled, she gasped, "Loki!"

"Loki!" Chaos growled at the same time, finally roused from his slumber. "What was that for you idiot?"

"If you had wanted to sleep here then I need not have wasted time on you." Green eyes narrowed in warning.

Chaos 'humpf'-ed and stormed indignantly over to where Iris lay, next to the warm fire. Settling down in the sleeping bag next to her, he fell asleep almost immediately.

"Well, that was...interesting," Fenris commented, more to herself than to Loki. She followed him to their campsite, realizing all too suddenly that they had a shortage of sleeping bags.

The same thing must have occurred to him because he turned to her and ordered her to take it.

"No, I'll be fine on the ground," she protested.

"I will keep watch," he told her firmly.

"I can do that. You must be tired from driving, you should get some rest," she insisted.

"I will keep a more vigilant watch."

Fenris stiffened considerably. "I hardly think I might fail in duty."

Loki bowed his head slightly in apology. "No, I did not mean that. I meant you are tired and should sleep. I will be fine," he added, seeing that it soothed her.

"Alright," she finally relented, "but I'll take your turn so you can have some sleep."


End file.
